1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerator controls, and more particularly, to an improved circuit for controlling temperature in a fresh food compartment of a refrigerator.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional dual compartment refrigerators of the forced air circulation type utilize a single evaporator and evaporator fan for cooling a freezer compartment thereof. The freezer compartment is coupled by means of a passage through a divider wall to a fresh food compartment. A controllable damper located within the passage is operated by a control to control the passage of refrigerated air into the fresh food compartment. Such an arrangement is shown in Tershak et al application Ser. No. 588,304 filed Mar. 12, 1984, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
One air damper and control for controlling passage of refrigerated air through such a passage is illustrated in Stottmann et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,720. The damper disclosed therein comprises a ratchet operated actuator coupled to a valve. Successive actuations of a single solenoid acting on the actuator cause the valve to move from an open to a close position, or alternately from a close to an open position. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous in reliance on a complicated mechanical actuation means subject to physical wear and tear shortening the useful life thereof
The present invention overcomes this vexatious problem of the prior refrigerator temperature controls, in a novel and simple manner.